duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
A Diamond in the Mind - Live 2011
A Diamond in the Mind - Live 2011 is a concert video and album by Duran Duran, released by Eagle Records-Eagle Vision HD on 2 July 2012. About the video and album This is recording of Duran Duran's performance at the MEN Arena in Manchester, UK on 16 December 2011, during ''The All You Need Is Now Tour''.'' ''A Diamond in the Mind - Live 2011 was released in four formats; 2xLP, CD, DVD and Blu-ray. The DVD and Blu-ray footage was directed by Gavin Elder. These also include bonus documentary material, produced by Gavin Elder and James Tonkin. The documentary covers the story of 2011. Band members talk candidly about the highs and lows of that year - from the loss of Simon Le Bon's voice (which is documented with rehearsal footage) to how this catastrophic injury ended up bringing them even closer together. The CD version was mixed by Snake Newton and mastered on 5 March 2012, at the Metropolis Studios in London. About the concert Held at a venue located in Manchester city center, this was the 10th of eleven arena shows performed in the UK during ''The All You Need Is Now Tour''. The stage was in black, when the concert began. With a wisp of white smoke, Duran Duran appeared with arms in the air. The band soon launched the show with "Before the Rain", a ballad from All You Need Is Now. Visual treats included a winged phoenix dancing-fire-women, which made a red and gold backdrop for "A View to a Kill". During "Come Undone", someone near the front of the stage blew Simon Le Bon a kiss, which, with his arm outstretched he caught. Before "The Reflex", Le Bon asked for a 'Mancunian bloke' to help start the singing off. 'Dean' was then ushered to the front where Le Bon kindly offered to hold his pint (and took a drink, singing the "Da na na na" in the microphone that was then lopped). The rest of the audience then joined in. "The Man Who Stole A Leopard" was performed with a video, featuring Nina Hossain presenting the news report. "Girl Panic" pumped out adrenalin with its energetic Latino groove, while the accompanying music video starring Yasmin Le Bon, Cindy Crawford, Naomi Campbell, Eva Herzigova, and Helena Christensen was played behind in synchronization with Le Bon's singing. Le Bon told the audience he was a twitter addict, "If you're feeling the itch, message #Duranlive,". He later summed up the whole night by saying, "I just love music, here we all are on the same side!" A highly charged encore of "The Wild Boys" and "Rio" closed the show. Track listing DVD: #"Return To Now" (Title Sequence) #"Before the Rain" #"Planet Earth" #"A View to a Kill" #"All You Need Is Now" #"Blame the Machines" #"Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" #"The Reflex" #"The Man Who Stole A Leopard" #"Girl Panic!" #"White Lines" #"Careless Memories" #"Ordinary World" #"Notorious" #"Hungry Like the Wolf" #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" #"The Wild Boys" / "Relax" #"Rio" #"A Diamond in the Mind" (Credits) Bonus features: #Duran Duran 2011 (Documentary) #"Come Undone" #"Is There Something I Should Know?" CD: #"Before the Rain" #"Planet Earth" #"A View to a Kill" #"All You Need Is Now" #"Come Undone" #"Blame the Machines" #"The Reflex" #"Girl Panic!" #"Ordinary World" #"Notorious" #"Hungry Like the Wolf" #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" #"The Wild Boys" / "Relax" #"Rio" Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar *Anna Ross - backing vocals *Simon Willescroft - saxophone *Dawne Adams - percussion Credits DVD: *Film Director, edited by Gavin Elder *Producer, edited by James Tonkin *Recorded by, mixed by Andrew 'Snake' Newton *Edited by Andrew Philip, Matt Cronin *Design - Rory McCartney *Director of Photography - Den Lennie *Photography by Sarah Jeynes, Stephanie Pistel, Tony Wooliscroft *Photography by (cover) - Nick Rhodes *Executive-producer - Wendy Laister CD: *Recorded by, mixed by Andrew 'Snake' Newton *Mastered by Mazen Murad *Design - Rory McCartney *Photography by Sarah Jeynes, Stephanie Pistel, Tony Wooliscroft *Photography by (cover) - Nick Rhodes *Executive-producer - Wendy Laister See also *Discography 4: A Diamond in the Mind (Live 2011) *Duran Duran discography Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Official Duran Duran videos and DVDs